l'amour, une souffrance ?
by hotaru88
Summary: hum un des premiers machins que j'ai écrit ca fait presque un an un OS que je mets en deux parties....Draco malade d'amour ? Hum.... kawai de chez kawai et dégoulinant de mièvreries vous êtes prévenus... lol Attention lemon ! donc pas si mièvre que ca :p
1. Chapter 1

12 décembre 2006 (oui elle est vieille... mon écriture a évolué depuis (je pense XD) mais je ne modifierai pas cette fic pour autant...enfin cet OS lol)

Spoil d'aucun tome... Pas de Voldy ou autre XD, histoire axée uniquement sur Harry et Draco...

Vous n'aimez pas les gays ? Ni les lemons ? Vous n'aimez pas les histoires guimauves écrites d'une main innocemment romantique ? Avec des sentiments dégoulinants de mièvreries à un point tel que c'en est drôle ? Avec des sentiments tellement exacerbés que c'en est ridicule ? A ben lisez pas ! Mdr

Moi cette fic elle me tient à coeur car c'est une des premières que j'ai écrite (j'ai commencé à écrire en novembre 2006 précisèment :p)... Et enfin je me décide à la recopier sur l'ordi ! Mdr

J'ai beaucoup rigolé presque tout le temps d'ailleurs . 

y a un lemon je précise XD

Je l'ai coupé en deux...la deuxième partie ben si vous la voulez mdr

**L'amour est-il une souffrance ? **

_**D'un côté, Harry potter, le Survivant, qui entame sa septième année à Poudlard. **_

_**Admiré de tous ou presque, haï par un ange blond tout du moins en apparence...**_

_**Allure séduisante, yeux émeraudes particulièrement profonds...**_

_**De l'autre, Draco Malfoy, en septième année également, mystérieux jeune homme, beau à en mourir avec de magnifiques yeux gris-bleus...**_

_**Craint de tous, un seul s'oppose à lui : Harry Potter ! **_

_**Le Serpent et le Lion...**_

_**Un affrontement perpétuel entre deux êtres renversants...qui faisaient tomber tout le monde qu'ils soient garçons ou filles. Pourtant ils n'avaient jamais trouver chaussure à leur pied ! Et oui... leur pureté était totale... ou presque ! Ils voulaient se préserver pour l'amour de leur vie... n'est ce pas romantique ? **_

_Oui, oui je sais ce "prologue" ne sert à rien Oo mais bon c'est pas ma faute moi !!! XD et puis je sais pas il est bizarre...Enfin bref... Place à l'histoire..._

POV Malefoy :

Il faut que je le trouve absolument... Je n'en peux plus...

POV Harry :

Ce couloir est désert...Ou presque ! Qui est ce qui arrive ? Oh non pas lui...Tout mais pas lui...Il se dirige vers moi en plus !

Fin POV

-"Malfoy ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Que me vaut l'horreur (lol) de te voir t'arrêter en face de moi ?" Demanda Harry se préparant à une énième conversation cinglante avec sa Némésis.

POV Malefoy :

Je ne peux plus être méchant avec lui... Je ne peux plus lui faire du mal... Ses yeux.. Mon dieu ses yeux... J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un lac d'un vert profond... Si profond...

Fin POV

-"Malfoy ? T'es pas avec moi ?" se mit à rire Harry devant la tête déconfite du blond.

Draco vacilla et tomba à genoux aux pieds de Harry qui, les yeux aggrandis par la stupeur se pencha et le redressa.

-"Malfoy tu m'fais quoi là ? Evite de claquer quand on est que tous les deux !"

Le blond releva la tête et le brun vit des yeux gris magnifiques, remplis de douleur et de souffrance.

-"Mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin ? S'énerva Harry.

-"Rien...Laisse tomber..." Arriva tant bien que mal à dire Draco. Et il repartit en sens inverse.

-"Attends ! Dis moi pourquoi tu viens à ma rencontre comme si t'avais un truc à m'dire ! Dis moi..."

Le brun l'avait attrapé par la manche le forçant à se retourner.

-"Harry...Je..." Murmura Malfoy.

POV Harry :

Je rêve où il m'a pas appelé Potter ?

Fin POV

Le brun afficha un rictus d'incompréhension bien malgré lui, curieux du pourquoi de la chose (XD) et demanda :

-"Que veux tu me dire Malfoy ?"

Le coeur d'Harry s'était acceleré sensiblement.

Draco se dégagea de la poigne d'Harry et se mit à hurler sans s'arrêter :

-"Je t'aime ! Putain c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Tu me détestes mais pas moi ! Ca fait 7 ans que ca dure ! 7 ans que je souffre en silence ! Et que pour me protéger, pour protéger l'amour que j'ai pour toi je me suis construit cette putain de carapace de sale jeune arrogant et méprisant ! Tu n'as jamais compriq que tous ces coups bas envers toi ne servent qu'à attirer ton attention !

Je ne voulais pas te le dire...Pardonne moi...

-Il pleurait de douleur...-

...Je ne voulais pas encore plus souffrir, être rejeté mais je n'en peux plus...J'ai trop mal..A cause de toi...Toi !

Je me retrouve à 17 ans, totalement seul, sans avoir pu sortit avecquiconque ! Toujours vierge, sans même avoir déjà embrassé qui que ce soit ! Je ne vois que toi, tu comprends ? Que toi ! Tu pourrais m'anéantir avec ce que je viens de te dire mais je m'en fous ! Et je te vois prendre du bon temps avec Cho puis Ginny...Ca me tue !

Je ne suis pas hétéro ni homo...juste complétement dingue de...toi..."

Et à bout de souffle, s'étouffant dans ses larmes, il s'évanouit.

Harry, complètement désarçonné (j'imagine même pas le traumatiste XD) vacilla et tomba à genoux devant un Draco évanoui sur le dos.

Reprenant ses esprits, il prit le blond dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre (oui, Monsieur a une chambre personnelle). Il le déshabilla, le laissant en boxer et réussit tant bien que mal à le glisser sans son lit.

C'est donc un Harry tout essouflé et rougissant qui, une fois sa tâche terminée, s'assit sur le lit et se mit à observer sa Némésis.

Il était si beau et, perdu dans sa comtenplation, le brun ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait avancé sa main et la passait dans les cheveux blonds et sur la joue rosie.

POV Draco :

Hummmm...Je me sens bien...Je suis dans un bon lit qui a l'étrange odeur de...Harry...Mon Harry...

Attendez...qu'est ce que je ferais là ? Mon dieu, j'me souviens...J'ai craqué...Je lui ai dit...Tout dir ! Trop dit ! Et cette main qui effleure mes cheveux et ma joue...Qu'est...

Fin POV

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que cette main LUI appartenait. Harry voyant que son protégé s'était réveillé, retira sa main et rougit adorablement.

Le regard de Draco n'exprimait rien, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il pensait.

POV Draco :

Pourquoi il a fait çà ? Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

Fin POV

Il murmura un "merci" et se retourna dos à Harry et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose mais cela ne vint pas.

Harry se dit que les gestes seraient peut-être plus appropriés que les mots.

Il se glissa donc tout habillé dans le lit et se mit contre Draco qui ne put réprimer un gémissement.

Il l'encercla de ses deux bras et mit sa tête dans son cou.

POV Draco :

Il a pitié...Juste pitié...

Fin POV

Se retournant brusquement, il se retrouva à 5 centimètres du visage de harry qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-"Dégage !-Lui murmura Draco-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié...Laisse moi !"

Mais Harry ne bougea pas et les larmes aux yeux, il se mit à parler devant l'air ébahi de Draco :

-"Dray...7 ans...Et je n'ai rien vu...Je suis désolé...Quand je t'ai vu, je suis directement tombé sous ton charme mais tu as commencé à insulter mes premiers amis et plus tard quand j'ai vu à quel point tu me détestais, j'ai refoulé tous mes sentiments pour toi au fond de mon coeur ! Mais cette flamme n'a jamais faiblie ! Je suis sorti avec deux filles sans jamais pouvoir aller plus loin ! Je t'aime mais j'ai peur...Tellement peur...De toi...De moi...De nous..."

Quand il eut fini, ses larmes coulaient abondamment tout comme celles de Draco. Ils pleuraient, sans pouvoir s'arrêter ; et, entre deux sanglots, Draco parvint à dire :

-"Prends moi dans tes bras et serre moi fort s'il te plait !"

Ce que Harri fit de toute ses forces, de toute son âme.

Ils s'enlaçèrent avec vigueur, s'entremêlant, entremêlant leurs membres rendus faibles par la passion qui les unissait. C'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient un sentiment aussi fort !

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains tremblantes de Draco le déshabiller.

-"Dray ! Qu'est ce que tu..."

-"Chut...Je veux te sentir plus contre moi...Juste çà...S'il te plait..."

Harry, frissonant, se retrouva en boxer et ils s'enlaçèrent à nouveau peau contre peau.

Ils ressentirent une douce chaleur s'insinuer en eux et une douce torpeur s'empara d'eux.

Harry avait envie d'embrasser son cher et tendre mais il savait depuis maintenant une heure tout juste qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et il avait peur de brusquer son blond.

Tous ces doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes. Ce dernier en avait tellement envie qu'il n'avait pas résister se disant qu'il se laisserait guider par le brun.

Harry voulant approfondir le baiser passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de son futur amant qui ouvrit lentement la bouche.

Leurs deux langues entrèrent en contact et se mirent à jouer ensemble.

Leur étreinte et leur baiser devinrent plus passionnés.

A bout de souffle, leurs visages rougis, les yeux remplis d'amour, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent longuement pui s'endormir enlacés.

C'est comme çà que commenca leur histoire.

Voila la première partie de ce tit OS...

reviews ? chibi eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite et fin de ce tit OS... Merci à **Bins** pour sa review... j'ai écrit d'autres choses si ca t'interesse... lol

Au bout d'un mois, toutefois, un "problème" se posa (Que de rimes Mesdames et Messieurs ).

Ils en étaient restés au stade des baisers et des petits calins (ou calins platoniques si vous préférez :p) mais à 17 ans leurs hormones respectives commencaient sérieusement à les travailler.

Chacun se disait que l'autre n'était pas encore prêt surtout que cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et que Harry était la première expérience de Draco.

Ce petit problème ne faisait qu'empirer au point que dès que le blond enlaçait le brun, le pantalon de ce dernier rétrecissait dangereusement. Il se mit donc à l'éviter le plus possible ne voulant surtout pas le bruquer.

Evidemment Draco ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude et en souffrait beaucoup.

C'est pour cela qu'un soir, il attendit Harry au bout du couloir des Griffondors et dès qu'il pointa son nez, il lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'embrassa avec fougue comme pour rattraper le temps perdu de cette dernière semaine.

Bien sûr, Harry ne résista pas mais lorsqu'il sentit que ce baiser commencait à avoir des effets dans son pantalon, il se dégagea et rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Draco avait senti la déformation d'Harry et comprit alors pourquoi le brun l'évitait. Cela le toucha énormément mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'était que les pantalons du blond avaient tendance à devenir très étroits aussi ces derniers temps.

Ne voulant pas en rester là, bien au contraire, Draco courut après le brun et s'engouffra alors dans la chambre de Harry à sa suite.

Le rattrapant, il le plaqua contre le mur avant de se coller lascivement contre lui en le regardant d'un air amusé.

-"J'ai bien vu où était ton problème mon amour..."-Lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille-...Mais comme tu le vois, tu n'es pas le seul..."

Et il ponctua ses dires d'un coup de bassin pour que leurs érections se touchent.

Harry, rouge de honte, gémit à ce contatc tout comme Draco.

-"Dray...Je...mmf"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que le blond l'embrassait langoureusement tout en frottant son corps contre celui de son presque amant.

il se sépara de lui manquant d'oxygène et lui dit :

-"J'ai peur...Mais j'en meurs d'envie..."

-"Et moi donc..." Haleta Harry.

Draco se décolla de ce corps si désirable et prit le brun par la main pour se diriger vers le lit.

Ils s'étendirent dessus et reprirent leurs baisers. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils s'effeuillèrent pour se retrouver en boxer. Leurs corps bouillants entrèrent en contact leur faisant perdre le peu de contrôle qu'ils leur restaient.

Harry se mit sur le blond et quitta sa bouche pour aller titiller son oreille avant de s'attaquer au cou et de descendre toujours plus bas, modant, suçotant, léchant la peau laiteuse.

Draco soupirait de plus en plus bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à gémir franchement lorsque Harry s'attaqua à ses deux boules de chair.

Entre deux halètements, il laissait ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son amant avant de les perdre dans ses cheveux noirs.

Le brun passa sa langue dans le nombril du blond avant de frotter doucement sa bouche contre le boxer là où une belle bosse s'était faite.

-"Harryyy...Hummm...Arrête çà."

Le concerné remonta alors et en riant dit à sa Némésis :

-"Ok, j'arrête !"

-"Quoi ? Ca va pas la tête ? Arrête de me mettre au supplice putain !"

Le brun enleva les deux bouts de tissus qui les séparaient puis embrassa le blond laissant frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Il redescendit une nouvelle fois et se mit à lécher l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant puis ses bourses.

Draco n'en pouvait plus et réussit avec peine à murmurer :

-"Harry...Aide moi...J'en peux vraiment plus là..."

Le Survivant aimait contrôler et il était servi. Il se décida enfin et prit d'un seul coup, la hampe dressée de son amant à pleine bouche.

Draco se cambra violemment et cria de surprise.

Il accompagna les mouvements de vas et viens de Harry avec son bassin.

-"Harry...Je vais..."

Et il se libéra dans la bouche de celui-ci en criant on prénom.

Le brun avala la semence de son amant et se coucha sur lui pour l'embrasser et lui faire partager son goût.

Mais celui-ci mit fin au baiser et renversa la situation.

Harry avait toujours son érection et il ne comptait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il se mit donc à parsemer le corps de son brun de baisers et de coups de langue avant de s'attaquer à l'objets de toutes ses convoitises.

Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Sentant qu'il allait venir, Draco stoppa son activité et se releva un tant soit peu en disant à un pauvre brun haletant et frustré d'attendre cinq minutes.

-"Oh ! Tu vas pas me laisser comme ca!"

Le blond se mit à rire.

-"Tu vas voir, tu seras pas déçu, fais moi confiance."

Il claqua des doigts et un tube de lubrifiant apparut.

Se remettant sur Harry, il lui lubrifia le sexe en effectuant un lent massage tout en s'insérant un, puis plusieurs doigts lubrifié discrètement pour se préparer à recevoir son brun.

Il voulait Harry en lui plus que tout mais voulait avant tout avoir le contrôle et surprendre son Survivant.

-"Dray...Pour..Pourquoi tu fais çà ?" Gémit le brun. (c'est qu'il est long à la détente XD)

-"Prêt ?"

-"A quoi?"

-"A çà !"

Et Draco, parfaitement détendu, se laissa glisser sur la hampe de Harry qui s'inséra assez facilement en lui.

Le brun hurla de surprise et de plaisir.

Harry bougea doucement son bassin pour indiquer à Draco que, lui était prêt.

Ce dernier, s'était habitué à la présence du brun en lui et commenca alors à se relever, se libérant presque totalement avant de s'empaler à nouveau lentement sur Harry.

Mais le brun, bien décidé à imposer un rythme plus rapide, le supplice devenant trop grand, fit basculer d'un coup de bassin le blond sous lui et repris un mouvement de vas et viens rapide en Draco qui sous le choc n'était plus en état de réagir. Il aimait trop çà ! (lol)

Les cris redoublèrent lorsque le sexe de Harry toucha la prostate du blond.

Des vagues de plaisir et de chaleur s'insinuèrent en eux.

Le brun saisit le sexe de Draco d'une main et accompagna ses coups de bassin, de mouvements de vas et viens sur la hampe dressée de sa Némésis.

Ils vinrent en même temps, hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Harry se retira et s'écroula sur le blond.

Se laissant glisser dans le sommeil, serré contre le brun, Draco murmura "je t'aime" d'une voix apaisée.

Harry eut juste le temps de répondre "moi aussi" avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

**FIN**

Arf voila c'est fini XD

J'attends les réactions en espérant en avoir... mdr parce que une seule review... pffff jsuis outrée XD


End file.
